


Something Old and Something New

by MagicSalamander



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Making Out, Party, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Post-Time Skip, Swimming Pools, Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics, but like RIGHT AFTERWARDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicSalamander/pseuds/MagicSalamander
Summary: Kageyama feels a bit lightheaded- like he’s stood up from the couch too quickly and the world’s going black at the edges. He wants to convince himself he’s mistaken, but he can’t bring himself to peek around for another look. Really, he doesn’t need to. He knows what he saw. A hand running through that orange hair. Lips smashed against lips, hips fit close against hips. A strong jaw and cool brown hair. Oikawa Tooru. And Hinata Shouyou.--Shit goes down at an Olympic party.++ This fic has art!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Something Old and Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Art is linked at the appropriate line it's based off of :)

Kageyama thinks he’s never seen so much testosterone in one place. Olympic parties are insane. The world’s best athletes blowing off steam after the incredible matches they’ve played, combined with the rather luxurious Olympic village, makes for a hell of a time. He may be in Tokyo, but there are so many drunk foreigners that it feels like a club in Vegas. The air is hot and sticky, thick with the breath of countless faces. The mass of bodies pulses together with the beat of a song that Kageyama finds much too loud. The bass is vibrating so hard in his chest it makes him feel like his organs are about to shake right out of his ribcage and onto the dancefloor. Kageyama is a big guy, but when you’re at an Olympic party, everyone tends to be a big guy. In fact, he was pretty sure he just saw one of the weightlifters pick up a fridge…

Kageyama sighs and pushes away his bangs from his sticky forehead. He’s lost sight of Hinata: the one guy here who he actually wants to talk to, and who had dragged him there in the first place. And to top it all off, he's depressingly sober. 

He thinks he catches a glimpse of orange bobbing up and down amid the crowd, and shoves through the sea of shoulders and elbows, trying to catch up. He realizes he’s lost the orange hair again and twists around to scan the crowd. The heat in this room is beginning to feel oppressive. There’s laughing and shouting and the upbeat pop song feels like it’s assaulting his ears. Suddenly he spots another dash of orange slipping around a corner. He follows in quick pursuit. 

The hallway he finds himself in is of a much different atmosphere. Away from the dance floor, he feels the chill of sweat cooling on his skin. A dimly glowing neon sign directs “restrooms” with an arrow pointing down the hall. Well, he thinks, only one place Hinata could have gone. Kageyama briskly starts off down the hall. A man strides past him, and Kageyama’s nose wrinkles at the smell of weed fanning off of him. A few more paces and he passes a figure with matted hair (not orange, he notes) slouched over with their head on their knees. Their head lolls to one side and he realizes that there’s vomit streaked across their cheek. Yikes. The end of the hall seems to split in two, and another arrow helpfully indicates “mens” to the left. What he finds there instead is much, much worse than a grimy bathroom. Immediately he scrambles back around the corner, just catching himself as he nearly trips over his own feet. He clamps a hand over his mouth, eyes wide, and a blush spreads across his face. He feels a bit lightheaded- like he’s stood up from the couch too quickly and the world’s going black at the edges. He wants to convince himself he’s mistaken, but he can’t bring himself to peek around for another look. Really, he doesn’t need to. He knows what he saw. A hand running through that orange hair. Lips smashed against lips, hips fit close against hips. A strong jaw and cool brown hair. Oikawa Tooru. And Hinata Shouyou. His mind races a million miles a minute as the image replays again and again in his head. He thinks of the selfies... How long had this been going on? Since Rio? He stumbles away, a deep scowl on his face. The gross tincture of emotions swirling in his chest is far beyond him. There’s anger, longing. He wants them to stop. He doesn’t want to see a second more. He wants to stare forever. He wants to kiss those lips.. whose lips? He couldn't say. Kageyama doesn’t know what he’s feeling. Mostly, like he’s been socked in the stomach. 

“Stupid, stupid,” he mumbles, as he quickly makes his way out of the hallway, not wanting to be seen and unable to confront the pair. What a scandal they could cause. An affair between Argentina and Japan. Two men no less. Really he ought to break them up just for that, he thinks. Instead, he just gets himself a drink...  
And then another... And another, and another. And sooner or later he’s lost track. The warmth of the alcohol swallows him up whole. At some point, he becomes truly fed up with the irritating noise of the party and stumbles outside to an adjacent pool area. The cool nighttime air immediately soothes him. It’s almost empty out there, a few stragglers sitting at poolside tables and chatting. He finds himself a seat on the opposite end of the pool, and sighs to himself, nursing yet another beer. He can’t stop himself from thinking about Hinata and Oikawa, but alcohol at least quiets the sharp pain to a dull ache. He closes his eyes and listens to the soft gurgling of the pool water and the muffled song from inside. 

It’s moments like this, solitary and slow, that the memories always seem to invade. A glowing grin after a successful spike. Sweet smelling, orange hair, nestled into the crook of his neck. A tongue, sliding over his own. Memories like fireflies blinking by in the quiet night of his mind, doomed to crumple and die by the end of the summer season. He wants to forget, but he can’t help but remember. Hinata was the first friend in his life who matched his thirst for victory, rather than shying away from it like the fleeting friends of his childhood. They grew close during their first year of high school. And closer after devastating defeat. Time spent practicing in school turned to time spent practicing out of school, on weekends, at parks, in backyards.

And then they were simply together, all the time. It became his new normal. Kageyama discovered the comforting intimacy of sharing sleepovers every weekend, of sharing lunch period tossing a ball back and forth, of sharing afternoons struggling through homework. At the end of their second year, they began sharing kisses, too. 

Kageyama’s jaw tightens like he’s tasted something sour, those sweet kisses now tinged with the bitter realization that he is no longer the one to savor them. It’s still flashing through his head-- the way Oikawa looked pinning Hinata against the wall, with hooded eyes and cheeks flushed red. It was certainly of a more sultry tone than the bubbly affection he’d shared with Hinata as fumbling high schoolers. 

In the end, it was Kageyama who formally ended things between them. Brazil was ten thousand too many miles away, and they simply had larger things to devote themselves to. There were no tears, no fighting when he said this to Hinata. Just a resigned nod and a “see you later”. Kageyama may have smiled back confidently, but he’d be lying if he said he got over Hinata that fast. His feelings may have dimmed but they never went out. Nevertheless, the earth kept on spinning. Days, weeks, and months dutifully ticked by. Before he knew it, Hinata was right back in front of him, yet another rival on the other side of the net. And then they really were back together: the freak duo, on the Olympic stage. Tossing a set to Hinata, knowing Oikawa was there to struggle for a receive-- it was oddly familiar, yet so different. One thing was for certain: it was exhilarating. Kageyama shakes his head and takes another swig of his drink. 

He’s almost starting to rid himself of his thoughts when he hears the pool doors open, shuffling feet, and a familiar giggling following out soon after. “Oikawaaa-kun!” Hinata laughs at the tail end of some joke that’s eluded Kageyama’s ear. Kageyama sinks lower in his chair and hopes he won’t be noticed from the other end of the pool.  
He hears an excited gasp and “Oikawa-kun!! Let's go in!”

“You don’t have a swimsuit, Shou-chan” Oikawa chuckles. Hinata, rather ungracefully, yanks his shirt off anyway. Kageyama’s brain snags on the term “Shou-chan” and he scrunches his eyes shut tighter, pretending they aren’t there. He hears some more rustling and then a great splash. Idiot. Just how drunk is he? Not that Kageyama is in a place to judge.

Kageyama squints open his eyes and glares at them from his shadowed corner. Hinata is floating on his back with his eyes closed, a content smile on his face. Suddenly there’s a loud scrape as the chair next to him is dragged across the concrete. Oikawa sits down casually and smiles that nonchalant smile of his.  
“Tobio-chan! I’ve barely seen you all night!” Kageyama jumps a bit, then takes a swig of his beer.  
“Y-yeah.” he replies, tersely.  
“Oikawaaaa-kunnn” Hinata whines from the pool, “are you coming in?”  
“Just a minute Shou-chan” Oikawa turns to go. He takes his shirt off Kageyama doesn’t miss the way his shoulder blades tense as he tugs it off his head.  
“Oi.” Kageyama stands up abruptly. “Are you-” Kageyama pauses, his drink muddled brain searching for the right words. He takes a step closer to Oikawa. “Are you... A couple?” He finishes lamely, a scowl on his face.  
“So what if we are?” Oikawa replies tauntingly. Kageyama’s frown deepens. His head feels all jumbled up, but thick, envious anger bubbles up to the surface. Oikawa Tooru, ever ahead, everything he didn’t have. Kageyama lunges forward, rather clumsily but with full conviction behind it. Oikawa steps out of the way easily and grips the collar of Kageyma’s shirt.  
“Jealous, Tobio-chan?” He says sweetly, with something mischievous glinting in those brown eyes. Kageyama leans in angrily, but his retort dies in his throat, as he is instead met with wet lips on his own. Time seems to slow to a stop as Kageyama’s eyes widen in disbelief.  
[And suddenly, the world is spinning sideways.](https://twitter.com/salamandersugar/status/1314060379530633223?s=21) Kageyama is enveloped by a crash of cool water. His stomach lurches as he flips forwards, a chill running down his spine and bubbles rushing past his head. He flounders for a moment, disoriented and drunk, but strong arms tug him up. He gasps as his head breaches the surface. He shoves himself off and then realizes it’s Hinata who’s got hold of him.  
“Oikawa-kun, that was mean.” Hinata chastises, but he’s giggling regardless. Kageyama, regaining his senses, turns to Oikawa.  
“You- you- !” He stutters out, but the immediate anger evaporates as he realizes what has just happened. A lovely red blooms in his cheeks and spills all the way to the tips of his ears. Oikawa laughs and pushes clumps of wet hair off his forehead.  
“I can practically hear the gears turning in there”  
“I thought- you and Hinata- I thought you were dating!”  
“We are,” Hinata interjects. Kageyama feels a weird pang, growing ever more confused.  
“Wh- but- you-” He gestures vaguely, looking between the two of them. Oikawa wades over and leans in much too close.  
“And that means I can’t want you too?”  
Kageyama gulps.  
“You’re so cute, Tobio-chan” He chirps and taps Kageyama on the nose, which has the odd effect of absolutely infuriating him while also making his heart leap. But that’s generally what Oikawa does to him. 

Kageyama squeezes his eyes shut. Oikawa laughs, and then he gets to feel those lips again. His face is cold and wet, but Kageyama can feel the warmth of Oikawa’s torso seeping through his soaked button-up shirt. Their mouths slide over each other with tipsy ease, and with his inhibitions so lowered, Kageyama absolutely melts into it. The stress of the night is so easy to lose in the easy physical sensation, and he is absolutely willing to give up control, just this once.  
Oikawa bites Kageyama’s lip and he lets out a startled groan. Suddenly he’s affronted by a gigantic splash of water at the hands of Hinata.  
“You’re having fun without me” he pouts. Oikawa splashes him right back and sticks his tongue out like the brat he is. It must be the competitive tension kicking in, because within minutes the pool is an all-out war zone of splashing.

Oh god, Kageyama thinks, wiping pool water out of his eyes, wondering what on earth he’s gotten dragged into. But for the first time all night, he’s having fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the rather abrupt ending. I could definitely add more to this story at some point, who knows.


End file.
